Wicked Love
by Str8LovelyBarra
Summary: Rin hated all demons that live in the world, so she thought she was in hell when she had to come and serve lord of the west Sesshomaru .. Please give it a chance, first story, and I never did a summary before
1. Lord of the West

**Chapter 1**

"Rin wake up you stupid girl, I need you to go to the market and buy a couple of things" said an elderly voice. Rin open her eyes to see her adopted father Mr. Ling looking at her.

"Ok, Ok I'm up, just give me a couple of minutes to get myself prepare" she said while rolling her eyes. Ling left the room and Rin jump up to get her day started. She went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and went in to bathe. Rin was a girl who didn't come from much; her mother and father abandon her when she was only 10 leaving her in the care of Mr. Ling who took her in. On the outside everyone thought Mr. Ling was a loving father who took pride in taking care of Rin but in reality he really didn't care about her he just needed help around the village. He would often make rude comments about her, saying how nobody would ever marry her and how she was better off dead. Rin was 17 years of age with the height of only 5'4. Her skin was the color of snow, her hair which was shoulder length was jet black. She had brown eyes that was the window to her soul. She was a beauty for her age and youth. Her breast was a 34b while her butt was big and her hips were wide. While most girls her age were already marry and pregnant, Rin didn't have any of that in mind she was just trying to get by in this cold world. Demons control the world which put humans as their slaves. Rin couldn't stand demons because they thought they were better than humans because they were stronger. Once she put on some clothes she went into the living room to see Mr. Ling laying down waiting for her.

"Finally! Your stupid ass took forever. Here I made a list of things needed in this house, make sure you get everything or I make you return everything back" he said while handing her the money and list.

"_Baka_" she muttered, while walking outside the door.

Rin started walking to the market when she came across one of her close friends Yumi. Both were orphans so they automatically got close to each other. Yumi was 5'9 with long brown hair that came to her waist. She was set to marry a prince from the east in a couple of months and that was all she could talk about.

"Rinny where you going?" she said while skipping behind her.

"To the market to pick up a couple of things"

"Mind if I go with you?"

"No I need some company"

The walk was quiet until Yumi started talking about the latest in town. "Did you hear that our Lord is making an appearance in our village?"

Rin turned her nose up in disgust, she hated the Lord of the West because he made it known that he despise humans and if they weren't no use he would had been killed all of them. He rarely came to the village but when he did it wasn't for a good reason. Rin never saw him because she was always locked in the house but the rumors were that he was beautiful and walked with a grace of power. Rin didn't care if he was cute or ugly, what matter was that he was a demon.

"That isn't a good thing, why is he coming?"

"I don't know but hopefully he doesn't kill us all, I'm getting marry in a couple of months"

Rin started laughing, even though the most vicious demon in the world was coming to their village all Yumi could think about was getting marry.

**Meanwhile back at the village...**

All the elders in the village stood at the entrance of the village shaking in fear. Everyone knew that their Lord was coming today and some of them didn't have any money to give him. A gust wind rush pasted them and there standing there was the lord himself.

Lord Sesshoumaru stood at a height of 7'1; he had long pure white hair that went well past his waist. His face was beyond beautiful; he had two magna stripes on each side of his cheek, and a purple moon crest in the middle of his fore head. His face expression remained emotionless and cold. The loveliest thing was his eyes; it was the color of amber shining brightly.

He was a dog demon and ruler of the west but also know as the ice prince of the west. Mostly describe as being quiet, emotionless, and cold. Nobody dare question or try to challenge him, and who was brave enough to do so was strike down.

"Filthy humans have you no respect bow when you see royalty" screeched a high pitch voice, coming from a short hideous toad.

Quickly the people started bowing down. Lord Sesshoumaru just looked at them with disgust, he didn't understand why the world was full of disgusting humans. They were rather off dead he thought.

"You humans are beyond on tax for 3 months, my lord have been gracious to even let you all go beyond a month. Please put all money in the basket" said the toad.

Rin and Yumi was just making it back to the village where she saw the crowd gather at, they went toward the crowd and saw Lord Sesshoumaru.

"What is this? Somebody is missing their portion of money" said the toad.

The people in the village immediately look at Mr. Ling who didn't put any money in the basket. Mr. Ling immediately bow to the feet of Sesshoumaru and started begging for mercy.

_Pitiful _thought Sesshoumaru as Rin walk towards Mr. Ling to see what was going on.

Sesshoumaru raise his hand about to kill him when Mr. Ling scream "Don't kill me, take her she can become your slave"

Sesshoumaru look at Rin, she wasn't half bad looking in his opinion even beautiful if he was into humans. He turn away walking back to the carriage and telling his soldiers to take Rin.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshoumaru you are the best lord ever" said Mr. Ling while wiping the tears out his face. In a flash a whip was seen and Mr. Ling body was cut up with green smoke coming out of it. The village gasped with fright, they didn't see this coming.

"Make sure you have my money or this will happen to the whole village next time" said Sesshoumaru. Rin was scare and torn, she didn't know to stay or go with him. Yumi motion for her to go so she wouldn't be in the same situation as the now decease Mr. Ling. The soldiers started towards her and grab her, pulling her to the car. She tried to fight but it was useless, they knock her unconscious …


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. I honestly thought nobody was going to review it but I'm glad I gave it a shot and uploaded it anyway. I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested please inbox me. Lastly I'm open to any criticism so if you want to say anything please don't hold your tongue.**

**Chapter 2**

"Is she alive?"

"I don't know"

"Don't just stand there, check her pulse"

Rin open her eyes to see a group of people surrounding her.

"You finally woke up" said a girl that look to be around Rin's age.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Lord Sesshoumaru castle"

Events started playing back in Rin's mind and she let out a deep groan. Sesshoumaru came to her village, kill Mr. Ling, and his guards knock her out of conscious. She started to feel bad that she didn't feel any type of sympathy towards Mr. Ling death but she quickly shook it off.

"My name is Kaya" the girl said. Lord Sesshoumaru told me to show you around because you are now apart of the help and will be a servant around the house."

Kaya was about 5'6 with long jet black hair that stop right under her butt. She had blue slanted eyes that made her resemble a cat.

Rin still couldn't believe what was going on. Things went to fast for her; first she was at her village going to pick up some stuff from the market and now she a slave to Lord Sesshoumaru, no this couldn't be happen she thought. She had to find a way out. She couldn't be slave to no one and to make things worse to a demon.

The crowd faded, leaving Rin and Kaya alone.

"Is there a way out?" Rin cut to the chase thinking beating around the bush would be useless.

Kaya looked at her like she grew another head. Didn't this child know there was no way out once you was in this castle you were there until you die?

"A way out? I would suggest you get that thought out your mind quickly, many already have tried and ALL have failed. Now come and let me show you around the castle, it's extremely big so be careful you might get lost or worst bump into our Lord"

"Who cares if I bump into Sesshoumaru" said Rin saying his name with disgust.

Kaya couldn't believe her ears; no one had the courage to say anything less about Lord Sesshoumaru. Kaya automatically took a liking to Rin and would be hurt if the girl got kill before the day was over.

"Before I show you around the castle, we need to go over a few rules rules. Number one never I mean never call him by his first name, its Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-Sama, number two stay out his way he hates human and wouldn't hesitate to kill you, number three try not to get on the demons nerves they quick to kill you without having a second thought and the Lord wouldn't care if they care you, lastly just stick to your job and try not to escape"

Rin looked at her and nodded. She would go along with the program for a little until she knew the ins and outs around the castle. One thing she knew was that she wasn't going to stay in the castle she was going to find a way out.

"Now come on and let me show you around the castle"

The castle was extremely huge it had 4 floors all together. They started in the basement since they were already there. This was known as the slave's quarter where the slaves slept at. The place was crap, each room had two bunk beds and that's it. It was one big bathroom where the slaves could take showers at. Rin met people that been there since they were a kid, Kaya explain some of slaves cook, clean, were personal servants, and more. They then made it up to the first floor where there was the entrance to the castle, a huge dining room, an even bigger ball room, and a kitchen. Rin saw everybody in motion; nobody was sitting down or taking a break. Kaya said there was always something to do in the castle and if the demons saw them sitting down they would get written up or worse beaten. Next was the second room where all the guests that came to visit the lord would stay at. Lastly they made it to the fourth floor; they made it to the east side of the floor.

There Rin saw a group of five demoness who were extremely beautiful. All of them had long silky hair that went past their waist, big breast, wide hips, and long thick legs. Their faces were cover with makeup. They wore short skimpy dresses with long heels. They were laughing extremely loud; they stopped when saw Rin and Kaya.

"Who the hell is this ugly piece of thing?" said one of the demoness. Rin bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything disrespectful.

"This is the new servant that Lord Sesshoumaru has brought in Ms. Kikyou" said Kaya bowing and pinching Rin to do the same.

"Ew she certainly ugly, for a second I thought our Lord was fucking humans" said another girl. The group back into their room, their high pitch voices echoing.

"Who are those whores" said Rin agitated ready to take them all

"They're our Lord's concubines, Ms. Kikyou, Ms. Kagura, Ms. Sara, Ms. Autumn, and Ms. Kauri, they think they run the castle and feel superior to everyone. It is best to stay out their way whenever possible." Explain Kaya.

Rin had a funny feeling that she was going to be bumping into them a lot.

"Moving on, starting tomorrow you will clean from the basement to this floor. Do not clean in the west wing except for the library. The west wing belongs to our Lord and he doesn't like to be bother. Now come it is best to get enough rest you have a lot to do tomorrow"

The next day was extremely tiring for Rin. She didn't get much sleep because of the uncomfortable beds; she really was starting to miss her home. Even though it wasn't much it was better than this. She was almost finish with cleaning the castle and all was left was the library. She would have been finish quicker if it wasn't for Kagura and her crew of whores. When she was cleaning their rooms they knock over her cleaning supplies and demanded she clean their room again since they felt it wasn't clean enough. She wanted to fight them so bad but knew better, they were 10 times quicker and stronger than her. As she made her way towards the west wing she forgot where to go and ended up in another room. Rin assume that it was the library because of the papers all around the desk and books everywhere. She took a sigh and started cleaning, in all it took her 20 minutes top to clean the room. As she was finish cleaning, she turn to make her way out the room when she bump into...

**A/N: Who could it be? Sess or Kagura and her crew of whores? Hm you just have to wait till the next chapter muahaha. Also I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible except for Rin. In other people stories I see her as this submissive type of girl so I want her to be the opposite, total bad ass and no caring what come out her mouth.**

**Review Review Review ... Come on you know you want to :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha = /**

**Chapter Three**

"What are you doing in my room" said Sesshomaru

_Shit Rin _thought_ I'm about to kill before I even can escape, I should had paid more attention to room. I'm so stupid, I'm going to be murder and on my headstone it will read here rest the dumbest servant ever._

"This one will not repeat himself so you have one minute to explain yourself" he snarled.

"Hmp someone a little feisty" Rin mumbled to herself. A low growl came from Sesshomaru.

"It was your whores fault, I ask them politely where the library is and they told me the west wing" Rin said forcing herself to start tearing a little.

_If I die these whores are coming with me, their life is already shitty, they have to serve this dickhead_ she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru said nothing but stare at her like he was trying to think whether to kill her now or later.

_Why he keeps staring at me? With those beautiful eyes and those kissable l- GET THOSE DISGUSTING THOUGHTS AT YOUR HEAD! Remember he is a demon, something who ungodly_

"Leave"

"What? You're not going to murder me?" Rin said with her eyes widen.

Sesshomaru smirked "Do you want to die? I will gladly make your wishes come true human"

"N-No, who WANTS to die, I was just asking from the rumors I just expected…"

"Be glad you get to see another day in your tiny life span" he said while walking passing her. "Now leave"

Rin wasted no time and started gathering her equipment.

As she got out the door and was about to go down the stairs she heard

"Oh and Rin, come into my office again and I will murder you"

_Wait WHAT! How does he know my name?_

The next couple of weeks, Rin tried her best to stay out of Sesshomaru way. Too bad she kept getting in trouble with the demons in the castle. Whenever she would talked back or be disrespectful she was slap and whip with chains. She started getting better at finding herself around the castle ever since that incident that happen the other day. She shudder while thinking of it.

"Oh Sesshomaru you are so big and thick" moan a sultry voice.

"He is, isn't he?" giggled another voice.

Rin had her mouth open, she didn't know whether to leave or go inside. Behind the door in the library she heard two of Sesshomaru whores engaging in sex with him. She decided to go in hoping to embarrass his whores and him.

When she walk in her heart stop. There on in one of the seats was Sesshomaru completely naked while. Kikyou and Kagura who was also naked taking turns sucking his penis. It was the biggest penis she ever saw on the account that she only saw one penis in her life.

"Ahem" she said, getting their attention.

"Did I tell you to stop?" said Sesshomaru.

"Sorry my lord" said Kikyou as she and Kagura went back to sucking his penis.

Sesshomaru close his eyes, open them back, and look lazily at Rin.

"What do you want human? Don't tell me you lost your way again"

Rin counted to three and calmly said "I have to clean the library so I can be done with my duties for today"

"So what's stopping you? Go about your way and start cleaning" he replied, closing his eyes.

Rin mouth drop in surprise. How did he expect for her to clean while sexual activity was going on, he had to be kidding.

"H-How am I suppose to clean with this" she said pointing to him.

Nobody answer him, all that came from that direction was slurping noises.

Rin shook her head remembering herself cleaning while hearing them moan.

She shook it out her head because tonight was going to be the night she finally was going to leave this disgusting place. Even though she was going to miss the friends she made it was time to go back to her home.

She found out she could crawl into the vents and it would take her outside of the castle. So she decided tonight once everyone was sleeping that she would climb into the vents and finally escape.

Later on that night she patiently waited to everyone was asleep. She lift herself up to the vent and started crawling. The only problem was she didn't know where she was going. As she was crawling she started feeling the floor of the vent heat up.

_No she_ thought _please don't tell me someone turn the heater on_. It was in fact true as her hands and knees started to become warm. Rin started crawling fast looking for an exit she could go to. She found one and quickly drop down not caring where she was going happy that she couldn't feel the lava like heat on her skin. The fall was short; she fell on a big soft bed. She look around noticing the room was in complete darkness.

_Great! Nobody in their room, now if only I can find a way to get back into the vents without burning myself_

Eyes flashed open from across the room. She squint trying to see who eyes they belong when she heard a voice.

"What are you doing in my room human?"

**A/N lol the little threesome thing came to me and I couldn't help but write it. Another CLIFFHANGER! What will Sessy Bear do to poor sweet Rin? Kill her? Who knows you have to wait and find out O.O**

**Come on, you know you want to review this chapter. Yeah YOU, who reading this right now... I'm talking to YOU...**

**P.S. My updates will be more frequents so watch out for my chapters**

**XOXO =***


End file.
